Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a method of transmitting data of the display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a method of transmitting data of the display apparatus, for enhancing transmission efficiency of a display signal between components.
Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus may perform α-blending in order to overlay graphic image (e.g. a static image) on a video image. Alpha-blending (i.e., α-blending) refers to a function for mixing two images at a proper ratio to overlay one image on the other image. In particular, α-blending may be used to display an on-screen display (OSD) that is overlaid on a base image. Accordingly, the display apparatus may perform α-blending using an alpha value set according to a pixel in order to adjust the transparency of a graphic image.
In detail, as illustrated in FIG. 1, an input unit 10 that receives a display signal transmits video RGB data 11, graphic RGB data 12, and α data 13 that are input to the input unit 10, to a component 20 that performs α-blending. In addition, an image generated via the α-blending is displayed by a display unit 30.
According to a method illustrated in FIG. 1, in a full HD display apparatus with a 1920×1080 resolution, if all display signals for respective pixels are transmitted when an alpha value is 8 bits, a graphic signal per color is 8 bits, and a video signal per color is 16 bits. Thus, a display signal of 1920×1080×{8+(8×3)+(16×3)} needs to be transmitted to the component 20 to perform α-blending.
Accordingly, the input unit 10 of a display apparatus 100 needs to transmit all graphic signals for a pixel with an alpha value of 0 to the component 20 for α-blending and to transmit all video signals for a pixel with an alpha value of 1 to the component 20 for α-blending. Therefore, the transmission efficiency of a display signal between components is reduced.